classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Westfall
thumb|Westfall Westfall is a a region of rolling farmland that was once green and fruitful, but now has fallen into drought and maltreatment at the hands of bandits. All the grasses are yellowed and the fields are overrun with menaces from buzzards to mechanical harvesters. The Defias Brotherhood has also taken a foothold into Westfall. They control the abandoned town of Moonbrook, and it is rumored that they have a large mine underneath the small town. It has also been rumored that they have connections with goblins and the kobolds that occupy the Jangolode Mine in Westfall and the various mines in Elwynn Forest. Westfall is a huge area with many quests and adventures for the young adventurers of Alliance). It lies west of Elwynn Forest and Stormwind, containing mostly small farms and miles of empty grassland and not-so-empty shoreline. Sentinel Hill and Defias-controlled Moonbrook are the main settlements here. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Westfall Alliance Stormwind Human 10-20 Western Azeroth History Once the breadbasket of the kingdom of Stormwind, the land of Westfall has now grown fallow from years of conflict and neglect. Crops are no longer cultivated in the fields, and the once abundant mines have been deserted. Even the former defenders, the Stormwind Garrisons, pulled stake and abandoned the lonely realm when the cost of upkeep became too great. Due to this lack of military protection, Westfall has been all but destroyed by the rebel Defias Brotherhood and its demi-human minions. The Brotherhood, composed of thieves and bandits, have made Westfall their refuge. Employing everything from local superstitions to mechanical Harvest Golems, the Brotherhood will stop at nothing to scare away trespassers and protect their stolen treasures. Only The People's Millitia, a volunteer military organization stands in their way, recruiting young alliance players to strike back and regain what was stolen. Geography Maps thumb|Westfall Map *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Westfall & additional info Sub-Regions Travel Hubs * Sentinel Hill Regions Adjacent to Westfall * Elwynn Forest * Duskwood * Stranglethorn Vale Adventure Opportunities Sentinel Hill is the main settlement in this region. It has many subquests that cumulate in a large instanced dungeon called "The Deadmines" where you must find and kill Edwin Van Cleef, the leader of the Defias Brotherhood. The entrance to the Deadmines is located in Moonbrook, a broken town controlled by the Defias Brotherhood in the south-west region of Westfall, near The Dagger Hills. Adventurer's Tips Dropped items in this area and their purpose: * Oil: Used for the Lighthouse quest just offshore from the southwest tip of Westfall; * Hops: Used for a brewing quest available south of Moonbrook in the Dagger Hills; * Goretusk Snout, Murloc Eye, Stringy Vulture Meat: Used for Westfall Stew recipe at Saldean's Farm. * Okra: Needed for Westfall Stew quest, but not an actual ingredient in Westfall Stew. Mining & Herbal Resources: See Map Quests Alliance only *Furlbrow's Deed (9) *Westfall Stew (10) **Westfall Stew (13) *The Forgotten Heirloom (12) *Goretusk Liver Pie (12) *The People's Militia (12) **The People's Militia (14) **The People's Militia (17) *Poor Old Blanchy (14) *Patrolling Westfall (14) *Red Leather Bandanas (15) *The Killing Fields (15) *Thunderbrew Lager (15) (Repeatable) *Captain Sander's Hidden Treasure (16) 2 3 4 *The Defias Brotherhood (18) 2 3 4 5 *Sweet Amber (44) 2 3 4 5 Alliance and Horde * * * Resources * Cloth: ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Herbs: ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed * Leather: ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore: ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild Creatures * Boars * Coyotes * Crabs * Dust Devils * Ghouls * Gnolls * Harvest Watchers * Kobolds * Murlocs * Sharks * Vultures Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Westfall